Religious Studies 102: Eschatology
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Following the events of "Religious Studies 101: A Handfull of Thorns" the Gargoyles/Spectacular Spider-man Crossover Radio Play, Spidey and the gargoyles deal with the consequenses of their new alliance as new and old enemies team up to take them down.


**Religious Studies 102: Eschatology **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, or The Spectacular Spider-man:_

_Gargoyles is property of Disney, Buena Vista, SLG, and Greg Weisman._

_The Spectacular Spider-man is property of Disney, Marvel, & Stan Lee. Victor Cook and Greg Weisman were the geniuses responsible for this particular incarnation of Spidey._

**Castle Wyvern atop the Eerie Building, **

"Here it is," Brooklyn said entering the dining hall and handing the Mayan Sun Amulet to Zafiro. "Not a scratch on it…which is pretty amazing considering it was in the clock tower when the Hunters blew it up."

"_Gracias amigos_," Zafiro said. "You have no idea what this means to my clan, I thought that we would never see it again…and to know that it was in the talons of gargoyles for the past year at least…It brings joy to my heart.

"Yeah," Broadway said blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "It's pretty cool."

"Speaking of clan," Lexington said. "You guys should stick around for awhile…get to know our clan."

"That's a good idea," Brooklyn said. "Lex and Hudson just spend the last couple of months in London getting to know the clan there…you guys should stay here a while, to learn about us."

"_Dios Mio," _Obsidiana said. "A clan in London? Can it be true?"

"There is," Brooklyn said. "There's a clan in Japan too, I think it might be good for our species as a whole, if we spend some time getting to know each other's clans, it makes our clans stronger and unites us as gargoyles."

"I do not know…," Zafiro said hesitantly. "The Green…"

"_Mi amor_," Obsidiana purred and placed her talon on Zafiro's shoulder. "The Green has been calm since the Jackal and Hyena left …and I think Jade and Tourquesa can handle being alone for a little while…We thought that we were the last of our kind until Goliath came to the Green. Should we not get to know our cousins of the Manhattan Clan?"

"_Si,_" Zafiro said bowing his head. "You are right my love…let us remain her…for a while at least."

"Indeed," Goliath said entering the room and walking up to the Mayan Gargoyles. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you would like."

"You know Goliath," Obsidiana said. "In all the excitement, I do not believe that we were properly introduced to your clan."

"Of course," Goliath said bowing his head. "This is my Second-in-Command, Brooklyn."

Zafiro and Obsidiana exchanged a look of surprise; Brooklyn appeared to be older than Goliath.

"His mate Katana," Goliath continued. The light blue-colored, beaked gargoyle bowed to Zafiro and Obsidiana politely. She smiled and stepped up next to her mate, gingerly taking his arm.

"Angela you know, this is Broadway, Lexington, and Nashville,"

"You can call me Gnash," Nashville piped up. "Everyone else does."

"My rookery brother and sister, Coldstone and Coldfire," Goliath said. Zafiro and Obsidiana's looks of surprise shifted to looks of curiosity upon seeing these two gargoyles.

"Our stories are too long and complicated to go into at this time," Coldstone said smiling.

"My mentor, Hudson," Goliath continued. As the elder gargoyle came forward and clasped Zafiro's arm in the warrior's handshake, as was gargoyle tradition.

"And our beasts," Brooklyn said as the gargoyle beasts trotted up to the gaggle of gargoyles. "Bronx and Fu-Dog, I believe you already met Bronx."

"Are there eggs?" Obsidiana inquired curiously.

"Just one," Brooklyn said solemnly, then he chucked. "Egwardo."

"Only one," Zafiro said sadly. "The poacher's raid did not touch our rookery…we will have thirty-seven hatchlings come spring…"

"Our clan grows," Goliath said. "I do not fear for our future as I once did. But come, the dawn approaches. Coldstone and Coldfire can keep you company during the day."

The gargoyles began making their way to the parapets of the castle. Zafiro and Obsidiana followed.

"You are not bound by stone sleep?" Zafiro asked Coldstone curiously. "Do you protect the city during the day while your _amigos_ sleep?"

"Well…no," Coldstone admitted. "We usually stand watch…Xanatos' security measures have proven…ineffective in the past—,"

"Boy is that an understatement," Brooklyn said rolling his eye.

"So we usually guard our clan while they sleep," Coldstone said.

"But, what about your protectorate?" Zafiro posed. "Is not that the most important thing? We have a saying in my clan, a gargoyle can no more stop protecting the Green, than—,"

"Breathing the air," Broadway, Gnash, and Lexington said without thinking. Brooklyn smiled and slipped his arm into Katana's.

"We taught him almost too well," Brooklyn whispered to her.

"So you know the phrase?" Zafiro said.

"Truth is," Coldstone said. "Fewer crimes are committed during the day, and the police and can handle most of them...we feel more useful here. In addition, we prefer to keep a low profile, humans tend to notice more in daylight hours."

"Fortune favors the prepared," Brooklyn said delicately touching his eye-patch. "I feel more comfortable with them watching me while we rest."

"But," Coldfire said. "I can take you with me for a daylight patrol if you would like…"

"_Si,_" Zafiro said.

"_Gracias,_" Obsidiana said at the same time her mate spoke. The gargoyles climbed upon their usual roosts, Goliath at the top of the highest tower, as was tradition for the clan leader, and Broadway, Angela, Bronx, Fu-Dog, Brooklyn, Katana, Nashville, Lexington, and Hudson forming a ring around the lower parapets.

The dawn broke and froze them in stone as Coldstone, Coldfire, Zafiro, and Obsidiana looked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Weeks Later… **

Spider-man—AKA Peter Parker—sighed. "Well that was unpleasant," he said to himself. "Florida wasn't nearly half the fun I'd been hoping for…M.J. is cool and all, but still it's not fun being forced to hang out with your ex-girlfriend and the girl you're in love with. Especially when she's seeing your best friend."

"Still, glad to be back in New York, web-swinging through the city. Even if it was kinda quiet…most of the super-big-bad's are behind bars. Plus, I know that Goliath and his clan were keeping an eye on the city. There's not much to worry about."

There was a massive explosion from the bank below him.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Spidey muttered to himself. A masked man dressed in orange and black with a big black TT on his chest stepped out of the bank. In one hand he held a blaster, and in the other two sacks of money. He laughed to himself.

"Hey, I didn't think that stripes were in this season," Spidey said sliding down on his web. The man paused and turned. "Aren't you committing a major fashion faux paux?"

"You're not really one to talk mate," he said grinning. "I'm the Tasmanian Tiger."

"You mean like the extinct mammal from Australia?" Spidey asked. "Well, can't blame a guy for dressing up like his favorite animal…but I'm just not sure it's very effective when it's an obscure vanished marsupial. I bet you nobody besides us in a one block radius even knows what they are. Besides, you know they aren't around anymore right?"

"Oh aren't they?" the Tasmanian Tiger asked grinning. Suddenly Spidey's 'spider-sense' began tingling. He ducked just as two thylacines leapt at him from behind. The marsupials landed in front of the superhero and began growling.

"Okay, I have to admit that's pretty cool," Spidey said. "An extinct animal themed villain who brings out pets of the extinct animal he's dressed as…I'd do it myself, but I think pet spiders would be...ah let's face it, the bad guys would stomp em'."

Spidey webbed the two thylacines together, and then swung over them. The Tasmanian Tiger looked panicked and leveled his blaster at Spidey, but the Web-Head was too quick for him, he webbed the blaster and pulled it out of his hand.

"Ah no!" The Tiger said. "First Dingo and now this…why won't you super-freaks cut a guy a break?"

"Union contract," Spider-man said webbing up the thylacine-themed villain. "We can't let you go or the Union leaders would be all over our butts…but I'll bring it up at the next meeting…you know—maybe get some leniency for animal themed baddies with funny accents. By the way…you wanna clue me in on how you got extinct Tazi-Tigers anyway?"

The Tasmanian Tiger said nothing.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Spidey said as he webbed a nearby rooftop and swung away.

"Well," Dr. Anton Sevarius said into the cell phone in his hand. "You were right Dr. Warren…that was very impressive. He definitely warrants further study. I think that I know some…associates of mine who can bring him in…I am curious to see just what lies in his DNA…this should prove to be quite interesting."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
